Quebrando o protocolo
by Sakura Lucy Li
Summary: Renji nunca fora bom em seguir o protocolo.Seqüência para "Capitão, meu Capitão" e "Uma bela amizade". Tradução de "Against Protocol" da peroxidepest17


**Titulo Original:** Against Protocol

Original em (retire os espaços para acessar) **h t t p / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2356664 / 1/**  
**Autora:** Celeste

**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Reviews:** (SIM!)  
**Casal:** Finalmente RenjixByakuya de verdade.  
**Spoilers:** Após o arco da Soul Society, mas não há nenhuma menção forte destes acontecimentos _nesta_ fic.  
**Sumário:** Seqüência para "Capitão, meu Capitão" e "Uma Bela Amizade". Renji sempre fora péssimo em seguir o protocolo.  
**Nota da autora:** Eu _deveria_ estar escrevendo o fim da minha saga de One Piece. Eu _sei disso_. Na verdade, só faltam 12 páginas para terminar, mas, droga, BLEACH SUGA O MEU CÉREBRO. Isso não para de me dar idéias, e tem tantos personagens incríveis sobre os quais eu quero escrever, escrever, e isso não para de acontecer. ;; Sinto muito. Mas eu VOU terminar a fic de OP logo, eu vou! E eu, er, vou terminar minha redação de Inglês que é para quarta-feira, vou sim. Ai ai... Se ByaRen não fosse tão viciante. Argh!  
**Dedicatória: **Dave, que desenhou PORNÔS yaoi para mim. Tem algo de muita masculinidade em conseguir fazer isso sem ter vergonha. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu... Se fosse, eu tão teria tantos problemas para conseguir as mercadorias oficiais. Teoricamente.

**Notas da tradutora: **Para todos os que gostaram de "Capitão, meu Capitão". Gostaria de avisar também que todas as reviews são traduzidas para o inglês e enviadas para a autora.

Tradução dedicada á Brighit R. Gauthier, que concordou comigo sobre qual é a melhor parte desta fic, além de ser uma ótima escritora/tradutora!

**Boa leitura a todos!**

Renji já tinha se resignado a estar eternamente condenado a ficar perplexo diante daqueles que portam o nome Kuchiki.  
Parecia que ele foi só ele ter conseguido superar aquele apego prolongado a Rukia, ao vê-la em mãos mais capazes que as dele (apesar de que ele nunca admitiria isso em voz alta), quando surgiu essa estranha forma de entendimento entre ele e Byakuya surgira.

A primeira vista, isso era facilmente aceitável, desejável até. Entre o subcapitão e o líder de um esquadrão devia haver um relacionamento amigável, baseado em afeição mútua, ao invés do medo e respeito que tinham sido à base da interação dos dois até então. Agora, o relacionamento entre eles era baseado era baseado nos alicerces muito mais fortes de uma amizade que surgia, criando uma fundação muito mais sólida de camaradagem entre eles.

Em outras palavras, ele e Byakuya estavam se entendendo muito bem.

O líder da 6ª divisão, por sua vez, estava começando a se abrir mais com seu impulsivo subordinado, permitindo que Renji desse breves, íntimas, espiadelas em sua verdadeira personalidade, geralmente oculta sob montanhas de expectativas e por criação rígida e militar, recebida no castelo da suprema nobreza.

Renji estava começando a pensar que se Byakuya não tivesse sido treinado para agir como um insuportável esnobe, ninguém seria capaz de imaginá-lo sendo um. Naturalmente os líderes anciões da família, idiotas pomposos que eram, tinham _quase_ destruído um filho mais velho perfeitamente admirável.

Mas Abarai não conseguia guardar ressentimento contra eles, porque quando alguém se dispunha a olhar atentamente, era óbvio que o conselho da família Kuchiki tinha falhado miseravelmente.

Quando queria, Byakuya era realmente uma pessoa muito agradável para se conviver.  
Tão agradável que, cada vez mais, Abarai Renji buscava sua companhia na horas de folga, como se apenas trabalhar ao seu lado não bastasse.

Talvez isso fosse apenas uma forma de gratidão, ou talvez fosse uma nova manifestação daquela combinação explosiva de bondade e beleza que ele amara em Rukia, e que estava começando a notar no outro, mas Renji desconfiava que a cada dia que passava Kuchiki Byakuya se tornava mais importante para ele.

Ele tinha começado a entender o que era aquela devoção quase cega que ele tinha visto (e até desdenhado) em outros subcapitões.

Ele realmente gostava muito de Kuchiki-taichou.

E aprendendo mais e mais coisas sobre ele, como estava acontecendo no dia á dia, Renji suspeitava que isso não continuaria no nível de simplesmente gostar por muito tempo.

Foram principalmente os pequenos detalhes que o fizeram perceber isso.

Havia algo de especial em saber que o mesmo Kuchiki-taichou que conseguia cortar hollows ao meio a quilômetros de distancia tinha o hábito de mordiscar a ponta do pincel ao procurar a palavra mais apropriada para descrever os procedimentos da ultima missão nos relatórios. Normalmente ele conseguia se conter antes que alguém notasse, mas Renji conseguira ver isso uma ou duas vezes, de relance, nos seus dias de folga, os quais ele passava no escritório do capitão, tentando persuadir Byakuya a ir para fora com ele. Também tinha o fato do capitão ter uma fraqueza por coisas doces (Quando estava ajudando a mudar de lugar alguns dos livros de referencia de Byakuya Renji descobrira um estoque secreto de balas de goma) mesmo que fingisse não gostar deste tipo de coisa. Era estranhamente encantador imaginar o estóico Kuchiki-taichou e a forma solene e digna de comer que ele demonstrava em publico, para logo em seguida imaginar que, na privacidade de seu quarto, Byakuya provavelmente se entupia de balas de goma como uma criança de cinco anos.

Byakuya também parecia ter medo de duas coisas, e apenas dessas duas coisas em todo o universo. Uma era falhar em sua tarefa como capitão da 6ª divisão da Soul Society. A outra eram os casamentos arranjados que sua mãe vivia tentando lhe empurrar.

Ele obviamente nunca o admitiria, mas os sentidos de Renji eram aguçados o suficiente para perceber a momentânea interrupção de todos os processos mentais que ocorria sempre que uma carta vinda da Residência Kuchiki, endereçada a Byakuya em uma letra feminina e rebuscada, chegava á sexta divisão.

A expressão no rosto do capitão quando era um envelope grosso o suficiente para conter a história completa de alguém do Rukongai que chegava á seu escritório fazia Renji sorrir á mera lembrança. A mistura perfeita de repulsa e horror cômico em um rosto normalmente tão sereno sempre fazia Renji chorar de rir.

Renji suspeitava que Byakuya já tinha decidido há muito tempo ignorar um assunto tão mundano como o casamento, na esperança que sua mãe passasse a depositar suas esperanças em Rukia, ao invés de nele. Se tinha uma coisa que ele tinha aprendido crescendo na fortaleza Kuchiki, era a teimosia.

Algumas vezes, Renji provocava seu capitão, folheando fotos de várias nobres bonitas e assobiando, dando batidinhas no ombro do homem repugnado e perguntando o que havia de errado com as coisinhas lindas que a mamãe tinha arranjado para ele.

Byakuya o encarava com um olhar mais cansado do que irritado, e dizia, naquele seu tom seco e altivo, que Renji podia ficar com elas se assim o desejasse.

Isso sempre fazia o subcapitão parar, se sentindo meio indignado com alguma coisa, e os dois davam o assunto por encerrado.

Renji estava começando a achar que sua indignação tinha alguma coisa a ver com o crescente senso de possessividade que vinha sentindo em relação ao seu capitão, e com o desejo de que isso fosse recíproco.

Em outras palavras, ele queria que Byakuya gostasse _dele _também.

O que, obviamente, era um problema.

Para começar, a obediência rígida de Byakuya a todas as normas e protocolos significava que relações entre chefes e subordinados eram, embora não expressamente proibidas, extremamente malvistas.

Não que isso tivesse detido caras como Kyouraku ou Ichimaru, mas, de forma alguma, Renji acharia certo colocar seu capitão no mesmo nível que tipos como eles.

Mas, conforme os dias passavam, ele ia ficando cada vez mais atraído por Byakuya, mesmo sabendo que isso provavelmente não seria bom para _nenhum _deles, e que a única coisa que viria disso era uma tremenda dor de cabeça e inúmeras provocações.

O fato de que, apesar de sua depressão profunda, _Kira_ tinha notado algo e perguntado a Renji o que estava rolando entre ele e Kuchiki-taichou, fez o ruivo querer cavar um buraco no chão e, se não exatamente morrer, nunca mais sair de dentro dele.

E, é claro, se _Kira _tinha percebido alguma coisa, isso significava que _todo mundo_ tinha percebido também. E as risadinhas que ele vinha recebendo de Zaraki e de sua anãzinha-rosa-se-fingindo-de-mochila faziam com que ele quase, _quase_ quisesse desafiar a ambos para uma luta, apenas para calar a boca deles.

Quando o idiota do Ikkaku percebeu, Renji estava a um_ tiquinho _de fazer algo a respeito. Ele considerou que se ele contasse a seu capitão o que ele estava sentindo ele podia** A**- Ser atacado rápida e brutalmente, e assim ele estaria morto e ficaria imune ás gozações constantes de um bando de shinigamis imbecis que não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que importunar um colega que deveria ser _respeitado_ ou** B**- Ele receberia grandes doses de ótimo sexo para compensar as gozações constantes.

Se ele não pensasse muito a respeito, tanto a opção A quanto a B só podiam trazer benefícios.

Se ele não pensasse muito a respeito.

Mas ainda restava à questão do protocolo, e a possibilidade de surgir à alternativa **C**. **C** parecia consistir na possibilidade de Byakuya retribuir seus sentimentos mas os reprimir (como ele costumava fazer) por não ser uma pratica comum ou aceita na Corte das Almas Puras permitir que superiores terem... relações... com subordinados. Especialmente se ambos fossem... bem, homens.

** C** realmente não parecia uma boa opção, na opinião de Renji.

E essa era realmente a única razão por que ele ainda não tinha ido até seu capitão e contado como se sentia...

- Ei, Abarai-chan... tá podendo! Kuchiki-sama deve ser bom de cama! Ehehehehe!

Renji deu uma cotovelada na cara de Iba enquanto dava meia volta e ia para o escritório de Byakuya. Ele sabia quando tinha ultrapassado todos os limites.

Byakuya se perguntava se passar tempo à toa era algo inevitável quando se convivia com Abarai Renji.

Não tinha visto o outro homem o dia inteiro devido a reuniões de tarefas administrativas, das quais ele tinha acabado de retornar. Mas o preocupante é que tais tarefas eram apenas um emaranhado de lembranças vagas do que ele teria de fazer, ao invés das memórias detalhadas que ele costumava a ter ao sair dessas reuniões.

Em outras palavras, ele não tinha prestando tanta atenção como deveria no que foi dito na reunião. Naturalmente, ninguém tinha percebido o deslize, seu rosto tendo se mantido nas feições estóicas que gostava de manter na presença dos outros capitães, mas se alguém perguntasse do que se tratara a reunião, ele não saberia dizer.

Incomum.

Apesar de não totalmente desagradável, considerando que seus pensamentos tinham estado em outras coisas... o tempo bonito que estava fazendo, as missões relativamente fáceis de ultimamente, a tradição que ele e seu subcapitão tinham começado de almoçarem juntos sempre que possível. Byakuya estava começando a apreciar as coisas pequenas da vida.

E Renji era o único a ser culpado por isso.

Porém, prático como ele era, Byakuya percebia que uma porção desta culpa deveria ser posta sobre si mesmo, por se permitir ceder a essa amizade mais-próxima-que-o-aceitável-pelo-protocolo que tinha surgido entre eles. Afinal, Renji não tinha tentado se aproximar no passado, pelo menos não até Byakuya dar indícios de que era receptível a tal... amizade.

Por sinal, parecia que Byakuya era muito mais receptivo do que ele próprio tinha inicialmente imaginado. Não sabia se estava alarmado ou estranhamente reconfortado pelo fato de ainda ser capaz de emoções tão normais, do jeito que as coisas eram em seu clã e dos anos de treinamento rigoroso para evitar tais frivolidades.

Mas estava começando a achar que podia viver uma vida que incluísse a felicidade como um de seus atributos principais.

Toda a disciplina, regras e expectativas ainda estavam lá, e ele sabia disso. Mas subitamente, todo esse peso parecia menos opressivo se comparado ao sentimento de felicidade. Sem duvida isso era algo novo em muitos aspectos; ainda não estava bem certo de como ele devia agir em relação a todas as novidades e idéias que seu impetuoso subcapitão tinha lhe apresentado, mas estava se acostumando com a excentricidade que era a alegria, e como ela estava se chegando cada vez mais perto dele. E com isso, lentamente compreendia que mesmo que todas as suas responsabilidades ainda existissem, elas tinham menos poder sobre ele do que inicialmente tinham o feito acreditar.

Estava descobrindo que a vida tinha coisas mais importantes do que regras e regulamentos, protocolo e etiqueta.

Coisas mais importantes, como a amizade, ter uma conexão com alguém que ultrapassava os limites rígidos a qual seu mundo tinha sido comprimido - tais como superior e inferior, forte e fraco, bom e mau.

Existiam coisas muito mais importantes quando olhava a vida com olhos abertos á coisas diferentes dos extremos.

Estava começando a perceber como Renji era importante para ele.  
E isso estava o fazendo devanear por horas, pensando nisso e não fazendo absolutamente nada.

Olhando depreciativamente para si mesmo, ele percebeu como era ridículo pensar em como uma pessoa perdia tempo pensando em outras coisas, quando ele devia ter voltado imediatamente ao trabalho assim que retornou para o escritório.

Se permitindo um pequeno, atípico, suspiro, tirou sua capa da capitão, perdurando-a com capricho antes de catalogar mentalmente o trabalho do dia, enquanto seus olhos varriam o interior do gabinete.

Ele notou que seu cômodo não estava tão impecável como costumava ser. Renji provavelmente tinha estado...

- Ei... Kuchiki-taichou!

Byakuya se encolheu levemente devido às batidas energéticas que sua porta estava recebendo e se virou, igualmente exasperado e agradavelmente surpreso.

- Entre, Renji.

Um momento depois a porta foi aberta, e Byakuya se viu frente a frente com seu subcapitão, vestido com seu uniforme habitual, e com uma expressão que Byakuya nunca tinha visto no rosto do outro.

A testa do homem mais velho se franziu ligeiramente.

-Renji?

- Ah... ei, taichou. Como foi a reunião? - O ruivo perguntou calmamente. Sua postura, por outro lado, parecia que ele mal conseguia se conter.

- Ela foi... boa. Algo está lhe perturbando?

- Uhn... mais ou menos. Talvez.

- Entendo. Sente-se por favor... - Byakuya instruiu, desconcertado diante da energia nervosa no outro. Normalmente era apenas energia comum.

Obedecendo, Renji colocou Zabimaru no chão e se jogou de pernas cruzadas no chão, olhando para cima para fitar seu capitão com um estranho e intenso interesse, que deixou Byakuya levemente nervoso.

Se repreendendo mentalmente por agir como um covarde irracional, o capitão da 6ª divisão se sentou frente a frente com seu subordinado. -Chá?

Renji sacudiu a cabeça. - Não. obrigado.

- Muito bem então. - Byakuya deixou suas mãos caírem em seu colo, os olhos sem interromper seu escrutínio atento sobre o outro Shinigami. - Renji?

- Hmmm?

-Por favor, não interprete como falta de educação da minha parte, mas... você queria alguma coisa?

Renji interrompeu seu estudo atento das mãos de Byakuya. - Eu uhn... - Ele riu para si mesmo - Bom, tem essa... _coisa_... - Ele começou - Você sabe né?

Byakuya, esquecendo em sua confusão a dignidade por um momento, piscou. - Coisa?

- É... aquilo, sabe?

Kuchiki Byakuya quase piscou de novo, mas se segurou a tempo, pigarreando altivamente ao invés disso. - Eu não sei Renji. Você se importaria em... unm, me explicar?

Renji suspirou diante do rápido retorno de Byakuya á sua zona padrão de segurança de "Eu sou um herdeiro da família Kuchiki, escute minha voz poderosa, bwahahahaha" Ele realmente não queria chegar nem perto deste ponto.

- Ok... Eu vou te contar uma coisa, taichou...

- Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso em breve. - Byakuya falou lentamente, se sentindo aliviado que Renji não tivesse perdido _totalmente_ o uso das faculdades mentais.

- Certo, então, existem esses rumores. Tipo... você já os ouviu? É claro que não, você teria matado o primeiro que dissessem alguma coisa... de qualquer forma, isso é meio irritante, mas você sabe, não é exatamente só um boato e ...

- Renji...

- ...mas de qualquer forma, eu só estou meio cheio de...

- Renji...

- ... ser motivo de piadas e olhares estranhos então eu acho que é melhor eu me apressar e resolver isso hoje e...

- Abarai-fukutaichou!

- ...então, tem esse... hã?

- Direto ao ponto... por favor.

Foi a vez de o subcapitão piscar, ouvindo o minúsculo, quase inexistente tom de divertimento na voz de Byakuya. Ele olhou nos olhos do outro Shinigami e viu que eles estavam, sem sobra de duvida, rindo dele.

Byakuya estava _rindo_ dele.

Quase instintivamente, ele sorriu de volta. Porque ele não podia evitar. Logo estava rindo alto. - Aw... foda-se...

Estranhamente calmo sempre que percebia uma das demonstrações abertas de afeto de seu capitão, Renji sorriu, fechou os olhos e se inclinou para frente.

Ele, um tanto descaradamente, beijou Kuchiki Byakuya.

O que provavelmente era a ultima coisa que seu capitão esperava que ele fizesse.

Esse pensamento vez com que sentisse um pouco de vertigem, fazendo-o sorrir enquanto aprofundava o beijo, colocando as duas mãos no pescoço de Byakuya, para que seus dedos pudessem se enredar nos seus cabelos.

Isso era provavelmente totalmente errado, e não apenas uma violação dos comportamentos aceitáveis ditados pelo protocolo da Soul Society. Se ele se lembrava bem, a ordem natural deste tipo de coisa costumava ser totalmente ao contrario do que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

Primeiro você devia se certificar dos sentimentos da outra pessoa antes de tocá-las intimamente, não? Bem, isso parecia ser algo que Byakuya esperaria, tipo como fazer a corte por longos períodos e outras coisas que seriam apropriadas para os idéias de amor na nobreza, que provavelmente eram o que passavam pela cabeça de Kuchiki quando ele pensava sobre isso, se é que ele pensava neste tipo de coisa, com seus pensamentos de capitão, sempre preocupado com trabalho e aparências.

Então, se sua linha de raciocínio estivesse certa, Byakuya provavelmente esperava algum tipo de declaração, uma confissão cheia de dignidade, seguida por toques tímidos, delicados, quase acidentais e doces olhares secretos muito antes de chegarem ao ponto que Renji tinha acabado de levá-los. Eh. Renji não era mesmo bom em seguir o protocolo. Kuchiki Taichou mesmo tinha dito isso.

Além disso, as probabilidades das opções **B** e **C** ainda estavam girando em sua mente. Byakuya podia não querer nada romanticamente com Renji, então o subcapitão tinha que pegar o que pudesse agora. Era como a vida nas ruas de novo, se ele pensasse sobre isso. Roube o que precisa e corra pela sua vida.

Eles se separaram um momento depois, quando Renji notou o cérebro de Byakuya voltar ao normal, devido a um enrijecimento na postura do capitão. Renji se separou do outro homem lentamente, olhos ainda fechados por que ele meio que esperava levar um soco no meio da cara e não queria ver a fúria insana que estaria nas feições do nobre enquanto este arrancava a sua vida do corpo.

Quando o golpe mortal não veio, o ruivo cautelosamente entreabriu um olho. - Taichou?

Definitivamente não havia fúria ensandecida o encarando, mas também não havia uma expressão fulminante de amor. Na verdade, se Renji conseguiu entender algo do que estava acontecendo, seria algo nas linhas de "Que merda é essa?", exceto que numa linguagem mais rebuscada, por que ele realmente não conseguia imaginar Byakuya usando as palavras "Que merda é essa?" de forma alguma.

- ...sim, Renji?

- Ahn... tudo bem?

Corado e ofegante, Byakuya apenas fitou o outro homem, a boca ligeiramente aberta em confusão.

O ruivo grunhiu internamente, e virou os olhos de propósito, ou ele perderia o controle sobre si mesmo de novo.

Renji decidiu que Kuchiki Byakuya ficava inegavelmente mais bonito quando não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... eu estou bem.

- Ah... bom. - Renji fixou seus olhos no chão e tentou se lembrar que seu capitão não estava usando aquela voz fraca e ofegante de forma proposital.

O silencio perdurou por um tempo, a quietude entre eles só rompida pela respiração levemente difícil de Byakuya.

Renji resolveu interpretar a falta de palavras como um sinal de que talvez seu capitão não retribuísse seus sentimentos, mas estava se sentindo magnânimo o suficiente para não estar furioso com o ruivo por causa disso. Uma opção **D**, por assim dizer.

Ele se perguntava por quanto tempo isso iria durar.

Finalmente decidiu que talvez fazer uma recuada rápida seria sábio. - Então... é. Isso é tudo. Eu estou indo... vou deixar você é, terminar seu trabalho - Ele falou arriscando uma olhadela para seu superior.

Ainda lindo. Ele rapidamente olhou para outro lado, lambendo o lábio inferior para saborear o gosto que ainda restava ali. - É. Eu, uh, te vejo depois, taichou...

Assim que ele se preparou para sair, Byakuya conseguiu recuperar sua voz, rouco e perplexo - Por quê?

Renji riu da pergunta súbita e coçou a cabeça timidamente. Após respirar profundamente, e ele conseguiu olhar nos olhos de seu capitão de novo e encontrar um pouco de equilíbrio no ridículo desta situação. - Ahn... por que o que? Por que eu beijei você, ou por que eu estou saindo daqui?

Byakuya, ainda corado, tomou fôlego para estabilizar sua voz.

- Qualquer um, Renji. De preferência... os dois?

O subcapitão sorriu um pouco. - É, Bem, se eu ficar aqui enquanto você estiver parecendo lindo deste jeito eu vou ser condenado à pena de morte por perder o controle e arrancar suas roupas de você. - O que era perto demais da verdade para ser confortável, mas ele conseguiu aliviar o clima com uma piscadela e uma risadinha cética. - Uh... é.

Suas palavras tiveram o efeito (parcialmente inconsciente, mas desejado) de fazer o capitão da 6ª divisão corar mais um pouco, mas que não ajudou nem um pouco na determinação de ir embora de Renji.

Ele limpou a garganta, olhando para longe de Byakuya, e continuou. - Quanto à por que eu te beijei... bem..._ isso_ devia ter sido estrategicamente bem obvio, taichou...

O homem mais velho fechou a cara com o comentário, e o senso de auto-preservação de Renji lhe mandou sair correndo antes que ele ofendesse o outro de forma irreparável (se é que ele já não o tinha feito).

- Então, eu vou embora agora...

Ele se levantou, pegou Zabimaru e estava indo em direção a porta quando ouviu:

- Renji...

- Uh... sim?

Calmo como sempre, exceto pelo tom envergonhado de rosa em suas bochechas, Kuchiki Byakuya se levantou e olhou para seu subordinado de forma pensativa. - Isso... não leva a uma punição capital a menos que seja não-consensual.- Ele informou o homem mais jovem, aparentando e soando como se ele estivesse recitando o livro de regras da Soul Society para seu subcapitão.

Mas foi o brilho em seu olhar que disse tudo que Renji queria ouvir.

Arregalando os olhos, o shinigami ruivo avançou um passo para frente, largando Zabimaru de novo.

- É mesmo? - Ele perguntou em tom casual, ao mesmo tempo em que buscava uma resposta mais definitiva de seu misterioso líder.

- Está escrito no capitulo setenta e quatro, secção sessenta e dois, subsecção dois, sentença...

Renji o interrompeu com uma mão, antes que ele ficasse confuso com tantos números.

- Então, deixe eu ver se entendi... - Ele insistiu, gesticulando para seu oficial superior, ainda majestosamente sentado. - Apenas se não for consensual?

Um aceno e o rubor voltou às feições de Byakuya, apesar do que ele continuou tão solene quanto era fisicamente possível, não tendo a menor intenção de deixar ninguém saber que _ele_ sabia que estava corando.

Renji estava realmente, completamente assobrado. - Então se eu fosse fa... ah, você sabe... eu não seria...

Um aceno de cabeça, olhos castamente fixos no chão.

Renji queria mergulhar de cabeça e começar a rasgar aquelas roupas imediatamente, descobrir até onde descia aquele rubor pelo pescoço de seu capitão.

Ele conseguiu se segurar... por pouco. - Então você está dizendo que... sim... - ele pressionou.

Byakuya sacudiu sua cabeça. - Não.

O queixo de Renji caiu. - Não?

Formal como sempre, Byakuya alisou as rugas invisíveis no tecido negro do hakama que cobria seu colo. - Você não irá "arrancar" nenhuma destas roupas de mim - ele anunciou calmamente - ... você as retirará uma por uma, de forma civilizada.

- Eu vou ... - Renji perdeu totalmente o trilho dos pensamentos, enquanto a realidade finalmente penetrava em sua mente. Ele piscou. Sorriu. - Como uma pessoa civilizada eu vou ...

Um aceno daquela cabeça majestosa, seguida por um quase sorriso tímido.

Renji foi para cima do capitão.

Ele nunca tinha sido bom em seguir o protocolo mesmo.

**FIM**

**Nota da tradutora:  
**Este foi o capitulo que me fez traduzir a serie inteira.Mais especificamente, a frase sobre as Roupas de Byakuya. Isso era bom demais para ficar em uma língua só!


End file.
